1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipass system inkjet printing device and inkjet printing method that print an image while, with respect to a print medium, scanning a printing unit that ejects a plurality of types of inks. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inkjet printing device and inkjet printing method that reduce gloss unevenness and interference color unevenness of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent advancement of manufacturing technologies, pigment ink can achieve both conventional long-term preserving performance superior to dye ink and a high color development property comparable to the dye ink. For this reason, inkjet printing using the pigment ink is spread mainly for use in photographs, posters, and the like of which printed images are required to be preserved for a long term.
However, in the case of using the pigment ink, a problem in image quality, which is not present in silver halide photography, becomes important, such as gloss unevenness that occurs due to unevenness of glossiness of an image. Also, as the number of display uses such as posters is increased, the fact that image fastness representing image intensity or long-term preserving performance is low as compared with offset printed matter is also taken as a new problem.
In order to solve the problems such as gloss unevenness and fastness, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-153677 discloses a configuration using a laminate system that, after an image has been printed, covers the image with a transparent resin layer made of a transfer film. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-1446 discloses a configuration using a processing system that applies transparent processing liquid containing resin to a whole of an image surface.